Her Fantasy
by NancyErin
Summary: Post 02x14 The Third Man


Title: Her Fantasy

Author: Nancy Erin

Rated: M

Summary: Post 02x14 The Third Man

Disclaimer: 'Richard Castle' and 'Kate Beckett' belong to the amazing Andrew Marlowe and Terri Edda. 'Heat Wave' belongs to Richard Castle.

A/N: Feel free to read 'His Fantasy' first, if you haven't read it yet! =) Oh and a review would make me VERY happy!

* * *

_"Though claiming to be single, Richard Castle is rumored to be romantically involved with NYPD detective Kate Beckett."_

"_What?"_

_"The inspiration for Nikki Heat, the heroine of his latest best selling novel. Bachelor number nine may not be eligible for next year's list."_

"_How-Where did they get that?"_

"_Let's see."_

"_I didn't say anything like that in my interview."_

"_Detective Beckett is not going to love this."_

"_Oh ,maybe she'll just laugh it off."_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm looking to see who won the game last night."_

"_Oh, we won."_

"_Do you even know what game I'm talking about?"_

"_Sure I do. Big game."_

"_OK, Castle, what's going on?"_

* * *

Beckett eyed him suspiciously. Something was up in the air. She couldn't quite figure out what it was as yet. She was a smart woman, a detective, she would find out sooner or later. Whatever he had up his sleeve, it couldn't be good by the looks of it.

* * *

"_By the way, that photo in the paper did you no justice. You're much better looking in person."_

"_There's a picture of you in the paper?"_

"_So are you the detective girlfriend?"_

"_I'm sorry, the what?"_

"_He is such a catch."_

"_Don't. Show me. Now. Romantically involved?"_

"_Rumored to be."_

"_What did you tell them?"_

"_Nothing. Why would I do that? Do you have any idea what this does to my reputation?"_

"_Your reputation. What about my reputation?"_

"_I am just as upset as you are. I'm on your team. This is shoddy journalism and I am two seconds away from cancelling my subscription. My subscription."_

"_Langford said that the only person who knew she was on vacation was her mother. But that's not true. If she was actually pretending to be sick, the last thing she'd want is newspapers piling up at her front door."_

"_She had the papers held."_

"_Yes, your subscription department please. Anyone with access to vacation hold information would know exactly who's out of town and for exactly how long. Yes. I would like to verify vacation hold information on two of your subscribers please. Who am I… I… I sometimes forget I'm not actually a cop."_

"_I don't. Hi, this is Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. I'd like to speak with your supervisor, please."_

* * *

Kate Beckett would be lying to herself if she were to say that she didn't like teasing him. Oh, au contraire. She loved it. Watching him squirm and fight for words. She knew it was torturing him and every time it made her day so much better just to get him on the edge of his seat. There were days where she wasn't much in the mood for Castle's antics and then there were days, like today, where she took a very great pleasure at pulling strings. How dare he tell such a lie to the newspaper? All right, he might not have used the exact phrasing, leaving the journalist to create his/her own story, but still… thanks to Richard Castle, best-selling mystery murder novelist, her name was now printed in the paper for every one to read. As if her alter-ego _Nikki Heat_ wasn't already enough! She could kill him. She probably knew one hundred ways to kill him and get rid of his body without ever being convicted. And yet, something held her back from actually killing him.

* * *

"_So who's your friend at the paper?"_

"_Oh, Donna Vincennes. She's the one who wrote the blurb about us."_

"_There is no us."_

"_I know that."_

"_Did you tell her that?"_

"_Yes I did, which worked out really well for me. As it turns out, Most Eligible Bachelorette Numero Tres, very interested in meeting me. Once the infotainers get a hold of her with me, they're going to forget all about you and me."_

"_I can just see the headlines now. "Nine meets three at dinner for two.""_

"_Ha-ha. Believe it or not, there are a lot of women in this town who like the idea of being romantically linked to me."_

* * *

That smug smile. Oh, she hated it. But she also loved it. The glistening of his blue eyes were doing it for her every time they shone up at her. Every time she had to gulp down her saliva and divert her eyes on something else but his eyes. She wanted there to be an us… no, no… she didn't want that. Her reasoning always won the overhand on her heart. There was no _us_ and there never would be an _us_. So why did it hurt so much to know he actually felt excited meeting up this certain number three of the Ledger's most eligible bachelorette list? Her heart twitched deep within her chest at the smiling picture of the woman going by the name of _Donna Vincennes._ That's when it struck her. She needed a distraction, and what better distraction was there then a man with whom she could hook up?

* * *

"_I have no life."_

"_No, Mr. Bishop has no life, that's why he's on my table."_

"_I need a date."_

"_What?"_

"_A date. A guy. A man. You're always trying to set me up with people so here I am, I'm game. What have you got?"_

"_OK, what's gotten into you?"_

"_I get so wrapped up in work all I want to do is go home where it's quiet, and I'm so tired of quiet I want… loud."_

"_OK. I have the perfect prescription for you."_

"_Abraddekker?"_

"_No no baby, that's Brad Dekker. That firefighter I wanted to set you up with."_

"_Is he cute?"_

"_He was Mr July in last year's New York Firefighters Calendar."_

"_July, huh?"_

"_Mmm hmm."_

"_They always put the really hot ones in the summer months."_

"_Exactly."_

* * *

Firefighter of the month… Well that didn't sound that bad. Plus, he was featured on the month of July. That spoke for itself already. Now she was all set to get her mind off Richard Castle.

* * *

"_Hey have you ever heard of Drago?"_

"_Yeah, it's on The Ledger's top ten most romantic restaurants, it's pricey and impossible to get a table, unless you know someone. Why?"_

"_Just looking for a place to go."_

"_What, like on a date?"_

"_Yes on a date. Why do you sound so surprised?"_

"_Nah, no, I just ah… never figured you for a Drago kind of girl."_

"_Really? And what kind of girl do you figure me for, Castle?"_

* * *

Was there a hint of jealousy in his voice? No… Castle wasn't the jealous type. Besides he was going out with bachelorette number three. What did he care anyway? Beckett mentally shook her head. She must have been daydreaming or something.

* * *

"_Oh hi Brad ahh, no no no no it's not too last minute. Actually my plans for tonight just fell through. "_

"_Who's Brad? "_

"_Mmm, must be Lanie's friend. "_

"_You know him? "_

"_Yeah met him once. Good guy. Fireman. He was in the FDNY calendar. Shizzle good looks, rock hard abs. Oh, and get this-once during a fire, after saving the parents and the kids, he went back in for the puppies. "_

"_Did she just flip her hair? "_

"_I'm telling you, bro, puppies. Get them every time. "_

"_Puppies. Yes, Mr. Maitland? "_

"_What? "_

"_You're smiling. "_

"_So?"_

* * *

There it was again, jealousy. But Kate Beckett decided not to let her emotions show and ignored his blubbering frame. She though didn't fail to notice the astonishment on his face. Castle knew she was set up for a date, and apparently it seemed to bug him. Again, ignorance was the best she could do…

* * *

"_Yeah it's an old-fashioned dumbwaiter, you don't see these around anymore. Genius too- the Maitlands have converted it to a hidden stereo component cupboard. I bet they have an RF remote somewhere. "_

"_We're not here to admire the place, Castle. "_

"_How can you not? I mean look at this place, this apartment is pre-war, late eighteen hundreds. Oh, you see this molding? That's the original wood, gorgeous. I bet the bathrooms have marble wainscoting, "_

"_You're such a metro sexual. "_

"_Yes, well, better than being a pin-up boy. "_

"_So you heard? And it's pin-up man Castle. Pin-up man. "_

"_Yes, well, have fun with your hose jockey whilst I go out with Nuevo York's most eligible bachelorette number three. "_

"_Oh, that means she must be slumming it. Her being number three and you being the lowly number nine. "_

"_And what number were you again? "_

"_Oh. "_

* * *

Castle could be such a smart ass sometimes. She hated when he was acting childish and presumptuous. It only made him look more like a twelve year old, irresponsible and immature. She mentally rolled her eyes at his demeanor though she tried to suppress the giggle bubbling in her throat.

* * *

"_Ah man, I can't wait to go home and just slip into a warm bath and…"_

"_I…"_

"_Don't. Please. Don't. "_

"_I was just going to say, I'm starving. We left the restaurant before I had a chance to finish my entrée. "_

"_Well, it wouldn't have mattered if you did. Portions there were tiny."_

"_You know Remi's is open all night, they've got those burgers."_

"_Oh and those shakes. Oh why not."_

"_Mmmm. "_

"_So how did your date go? "_

"_She was kind of boring. Didn't talk much. Mr. July? "_

"_A little self-absorbed. "_

"_Looked it. "_

"_Really? "_

"_You can tell. Some people just don't know how to behave on a date. "_

"_Especially on a first date. "_

"_Exactly." _

* * *

Her date had been a disaster… Had Brad really asked her to have sex with her after dinner? She was pretty sure she heard the words right, but chose to ignore them. They were downright juvenile. Seriously, what guy pops out that kind of question on a first date? So shallow… She might have tried to keep her mind off the tall ruggedly handsome writer, but the system kept failing her. Not even in her craziest dreams would she have let Brad anywhere closer than the two feet table separating them. She didn't need it that bad. Or did she?

As soon as the main door to her apartment drifted shut behind her, she disappeared into her bathroom where she filled the tub with water and some effervescent bubbles. She made a quick beeline for the living room where she had left _Heat Wave_ Castle's book that she had started reading all over again. Tonight though she needed to escape some place else, and as her toe dipped into the warm water a soft moan escaped her throat. She let her body sink into heaven as her fingers flipped to chapter ten, page hundred and five to be precise. Oh yeah, that's exactly what she needed tonight.

_You have no idea_

Words that echoed in her head. Words she had once spoken out loud to Castle; after they had wrapped up their first case file together. Words he had used in his novel for Nikki Heat. Oh, she was Nikki Heat. Just as much as Jameson Rook was Richard Castle. They might have their differences, but she wasn't stupid either, even if she insisted to the outside world not being Nikki Heat. Nikki Heat was a fictional character. End of the story. She would never acknowledge that detail to Castle. It would only boost his ego, and there was only so little Kate Beckett could take.

Her eyes tried to remain focused onto the words in front of her, but unconsciously they drifted shut as the images in her head were no longer about Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. The pictures of their heads faded into a blur only to be replaced by a picture of Castle and herself.

At the same time Beckett could feel the heat of his body pressed up against hers, his hands skimming across every inch of her body. The things he managed to do with a bare touch of his hands made her wonder what else he could do. The very second his hot breath floated across her neck sent an immediate rush from her spine down to her chore. This felt good… oh so very good.

One hand let go of the book as it plunged into the water and between her legs. Her mouth opened up and she instantly released a moan that she could no longer control. Her legs opened up to provide room for her hand as the tip of her fingers brushed against her folds. Damn, she was wet, and it wasn't only due to the water surrounding her.

"Oh God!"

Beckett exclaimed while her body relaxed backward against the tub, her head lightly hitting the edge of the white porcelain. She imagined leaning into Castle's broad muscular chest, his wide arms surrounding her and instead of her own fingers, it were his well-trained digits working her. His first touches were soft, testing her, but feeling how ready and wet she was for him, he pushed harder against the bundle of nerves, purposefully avoiding her clit. Not too soon they dove further down between her legs, spreading her folds as her hips pushed up against his hand. At the same time his mouth, tongue and teeth were feasting on her neck. Tomorrow she would be running around with a hickie for sure. For now she couldn't care less though. She wanted him to make her cum, hard, loud and fast. She needed his finger inside of her. Now.

"Castle!"

His name floated across the room when her middle finger disappeared into her tightness. She was always so tight at the beginning. After a few thrusts she felt her inner muscles give in and inserted a second finger, which she knew wouldn't take long to pull her over the edge. She was close…oh so fucking close. It felt so good… she needed more. She couldn't get enough of his fingers waking feelings deep within her that made her head spin and make her loose all senses. She could barely breathe… She was so absorbed into the moment that the book hitting the floor next to the tub went completely unnoticed by her. Her other hand found its way to her clit, circling it hard while the other one kept pushing in and out of her. In the back of her head, she heard Castle whisper into her ear,

_Come for me, Kate_

And she did as millions of butterflies from deep within her stomach were released all throughout her body. Her back arched against his chest, crying out in agony as she felt her muscles clench hard around his fingers.

_Oh yes, Kate, that's it. Come on…_

She knew he loved when her orgasm was very powerful and lasted long… this one was very long and she was glad he knew how to ride it out till the end of bliss, leaving her limb and breathless in his arms. Always there to catch her wherever she would fall.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know what you guys are going to think. Why in the world did I give Castle two rounds, while Beckett only got one… What can I say… the woman's exhausted :P I'm sure she can take more, but for now, it will do. She needs her beauty sleep… No worries, there will be more, as long as you leave a review. No, I'm not threatening you… I pleading you, I'm down on my knees here… pleeeez =) Thank you with _cherry _on top.


End file.
